The present invention relates to tools of the type including ID chips. Especially, this invention relates to rotating tools, such as drilling, milling or boring tools or extension tools which are adapted to hold such tools, for use in CNC-machines in metal cutting operations.
U.S. Patent App. Pub. US2006/0127197A1 describes tools of the type having ID (identification) chips mounted thereon. Such ID chips are useful for various purposes, such as tool inventory, maintenance, and the like and permit identification of a tool without the need for visual or physical contact with identification means. ID chips are also called ID tags, and comprise a data—or information carrier and wireless transmitting means, more specifically the ID chip is arranged to electronically store data and this data is possible to read on an external unit wirelessly. Common forms of ID chips are RFID-chips, where RFID stands for radio frequency identification.
When using such rotating tools, e.g. milling or drilling or boring tools, in a metal cutting operation, the tool rotates around a rotational axis which is the center axis of the tool. It is important that the tool is properly rotationally balanced to avoid oscillating forces, which may result in vibrations, poor surface finish on the machined surface, noise and shorter tool life. Techniques for rotationally balancing tools are well known to persons skilled in the art to which the present invention pertains. Such techniques include the consideration of mass distribution of the tool, for example the compensating for imbalance by the addition of holes or cut-outs in the tool, so as to design the tool such that the center of gravity of the tool is located as close to the rotational axis as possible. Such techniques are commonly known as “balance by design”, “pre-balancing” or “counter balancing”.
Typically, ID chips are provided on a rotationally balanced tool by an end user, by placing the ID chip in a cavity which is located at a distance from the rotational axis. Though the ID chips have a small mass, the inventor has recognized that it can be enough to cause the tool, which is rotationally balanced without the ID chip in the cavity, to become rotationally unbalanced when the ID chip is placed in the cavity. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a means for ensuring that a tool with an ID chip is rotationally balanced when the ID chip is installed.
Further, an ID chip is expensive because it comprises a data—or information carrier, commonly in the form of an integrated circuit or microchip, and wireless transmitting means, such as an antenna. All users of tools do not use the identification options possible by the ID chip, so it is not desirable to mount ID chips in all tools.